The Switch
by heyarnoldforeverandever
Summary: Want to see what happens when two of your favorite characters...SWITCH BODIES? That's right! Arnold and Helga switch bodies! If you want to see what becomes of these two, click on this and read it! I mean...if you want to it's fine but if not...then it's alright. Please read it though! I'm sure you'll love it. (:
1. Chapter 1

Hey Arnold: The Switch

HI! I do not own Hey Arnold! That honor is given to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon. Craig created it and for that… he is a genius. Anyway I hope you like this story that my crazy mind came up with one day. ENJOY MY WILD THOUGHTS!

**Chapter 1:**

It was a normal Monday. Arnold, Gerald, Stinky, Sid, and Harold were all walking to school. They were all talking about a carnival coming to town.

"I heard they have the best cotton candy," Harold said.

"I heard they have awesome rides," Gerald told them all.

"I heard they have great magic shows," Arnold said. They all looked at him. Gerald rolled his eyes.

"Arnold, I hope you're not going through that "magician" faze again," Gerald complained. Now it was Arnold's turn to roll his eyes.

"I am not going through it again, Gerald. It's just, I like seeing their shows. They are normally really cool. Besides, didn't you say you liked them too?" Arnold asked Gerald. Gerald shrugged.

"I guess they are ok. If you want we can all see the show together? It will be fun I guess," Gerald suggested. All the boys nodded in agreement. Then Arnold noticed a flash of pink brush past him. He sighed because he knew exactly who that was and what was going to happen next.

"What'll be fun tall hair boy?" Helga asked Gerald who looked up at his unusually tall stack of hair. He then frowned at Helga who was scowling at him waiting for an answer.

"Oh, it's nothing Helga. We were just thinking about going to the magic show at the carnival next weekend," Gerald offered his answer. She rolled her eyes and huffed at the answer.

"Criminy, I wonder who came up with that stupid idea. Could it be the football head?" Helga asked sarcastically to more of Arnold than anyone else. Arnold frowned at her.

"Helga, for once could you not call me football head?" Arnold asked her very annoyed. Helga smirked at him.

"I could but what fun would _that_ be? Anyway, I'll be there. What time you guys going?" Helga asked them.

"Why do you want to go if you don't like the show or any of us?" Gerald asked. Helga glanced at Arnold and then looked back at Gerald.

'_Oh my gosh! How am I going to explain this one? I mean my only reason for going is because my love, Arnold, will be there. His presence just makes me so happy. I don't know why I can't just tell him how I feel or at least be kind to him instead of abuse him with my unkind words. Hmm… I just thought of something good to say!' _Helga thought to herself.

"Well duh… I have nothing better to do next weekend. It's not like I have any girlfriends to hang out with. I would of course just die to read fashion magazines and do facials. Of course if I did that I might just die… from _boredom_. Anyway answer the question, what time should we meet?" Helga asked them again. She was mentally high fiving herself for giving a great excuse.

"We haven't decided yet. How about right after school on Friday? We can meet outside the school and go from here. Is that ok with everyone?" Arnold answered for Gerald. Helga turned around to look at Arnold. She scowled and sighed.

"Sure, that's fine but if anyone is late I will make them have a date with o'l Betsey and The Five Avengers," Helga threatened and put a fist in Arnold's face. She then trudged up the stairs of PS.118. Arnold looked at her pink dress and pink bow. He couldn't help be amused at her girly outfit when she was the opposite of "feminine."

"Boy howdy, now Helga is coming. I thought we were going to have a great time but now we will have to listen to Helga complain the whole time," Sid said as he frowned. All the boys nodded in agreement. Arnold didn't say anything.

"I bet she'll even make fun of my love of lemon puddin' because she is a mean bully," Stinky said in his country accent. Arnold started to say something but Gerald interrupted him.

"Mmmmm, mmmm, mmmmmm, Helga G. Pataki is crazy," Gerald said being his always cool self. Arnold sighed and started up the stairs. Gerald grabbed his sleeve and looked at him. "Where you going, my man?" Gerald asked. Arnold looked at him.

"I am going where I can get a word in edge wise. Also I'm leaving because I don't think saying mean things about Helga is the nicest thing to do. We are just stooping to her level and saying these things does not fix the problem," Arnold said.

"What do you suppose would fix the problem, Arnold?" Stinky asked Arnold. Arnold smiled.

"I thought you guys would never ask. The solution to this problem is just to be nice," Arnold advised. They all looked at him with blank expressions. Gerald spoke up.

"Arnold, you know we're talking about Helga right, Helga G. Pataki? I don't think "being nice" is going to cut it with her," Gerald said as he put air quotes around being nice. Arnold frowned.

"Look, if we are nice then she will have no reason to be mean to us. It is called killing with kindness. I think it might work." Arnold suggested to his fellow classmates. The boys looked confused. Gerald shook his head.

"Arnold, you're a bold kid, you know? I hope you know that, normally Helga never has a reason to be mean to us and yet, she still is. I still don't think that will work," Gerald told Arnold. Arnold saw that Gerald did not fully understand his piece of advice so he decided to explain things further.

"I don't mean just _nice _I mean extra nice. I'm talking so nice she won't know what hit her. I think if we are_ that_ nice, she will just not get it and maybe it will confuse her so maybe she'll even leave. She might even be nice back. It's better than being mean or making her feel bad. Who's in?" Arnold asked, hoping the guys would agree with his logic suggestion.

"I am _not_ being nice to Helga." Harold complained. "I think I just won't go…yeah I am not going, so see you guys later." Harold said as he left and went into the school building. Arnold shook his head in disappointment.

"So what about you two, will you come?" Arnold asked trying to be hopeful. Sid and Stinky looked at each other and Stinky spoke up for them both.

"We're sorry Arnold but we can't do that." Stinky said. Sid nodded. Then they smiled big and started up the stairs of P.S. 118 and went inside. Arnold looked down with disappointment. Gerald sighed.

"I don't want you to be all by yourself with Helga Pataki, so I guess I'll come. I know you don't want to hurt her feelings and all, because of that crazy moral conscience you have, so I will try your crazy plan, if she hits us though, I'm blaming you," Gerald said. Arnold smiled.

"I knew I could count on you Gerald. Don't feel so bad though, because who knows…maybe she'll bring _Phoebe_," Arnold stressed the last name, knowing Gerald would perk up considering his huge crush on Phoebe Heyerdahl, Helga's best friend.

"Do you think she will… not that I care or anything," Gerald said trying to stay cool. Arnold looked at his friend and smirked.

"I don't know if you don't care, I think you _really _care… a lot," Arnold said trying to contain his amusement. Gerald frowned at his football headed friend.

"Bro, you are not being very cool right now… actually, you are being down right annoying. I would bite my tongue because I could just not come with you," Gerald said smirking. Arnold crossed his arms.

"I know you wouldn't do that to me Gerald. Now we should head to class before we're late," Arnold suggested. Gerald nodded with a frown planted on his face and then they started to head to into P.S. 118. Once they were in the building, they headed to their classroom.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Hope you've enjoyed this so far because there is more to come…much much…MUCH more! Stay tuned. (: (:**


	2. Chapter 2: Long Night

Hey Arnold: The Switch Chapter Two

Second chapter time! Let's read! Thank you for reviewing if you have! Also, thank you for being patient and sorry about the long wait!(:

It was Friday. A week sense Monday and many students were booming with excitement for the carnival, with exception of the boys that chose to go the next night. They were pretty bummed that they couldn't go right away but they figured anything would be better than being with Helga all night. Arnold and Gerald were not going to let Helga bring them down though. They were still excited for the carnival.

It was the end of the day and the students all looked at the clock waiting in anticipation, for the clock to turn four more little clicks and for the bell to ring. Mr. Simmons noticed this as he was finishing up his lecture.

"Now class, I know we're all excited for the carnival but we still have to learn…" Mr. Simmons was interrupted by the familiar sound of the school bell. The kids took this opportunity and dashed out of the classroom. Mr. Simmons sighed but then sat at his desk and rubbed his temples. He then pulled out his red pen and started to grade some papers.

"Things will never change, will they?" Mr. Simmons asked to no one in particular.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Arnold and Gerald were walking outside and saw that Helga was already there. They sighed.

"Remember Gerald, we should just try to be nice. It may work…you never know," Arnold said optimistically. Gerald sighed but nodded as well.

"We can try it but I don't see Phoebe! This night is probably going to be a be a bust!" Gerald complained. Just then, Gerald felt a light and gentle tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Phoebe.

"Why would it be a bust Gerald?" Phoebe asked in her mousy voice. Gerald shook his head.

"Did I say bust? I meant to say…blast! Yeah, blast…that is what I meant to say," Gerald stuttered. Phoebe giggled and walked to Helga.

"Where are the other losers, losers? I warned them about being late, didn't I?" Helga asked in a demanding tone of voice. Arnold nodded.

"You did… but the guys said they wanted to come another night because…" Arnold started to say but Gerald interrupted him.

"They were busy with family and chores and stuff like that. They couldn't make it but they told me to tell you that they said…sorry," Gerald said smoothly. Helga rolled her eyes at Gerald. While she wasn't paying attention, Gerald whispered to Arnold.

"We can't tell her why they didn't show up or she will be moody all night." Arnold nodded at his friends words.

"Anyway, we should get going. We don't want to get there to late or we won't get to do anything fun. Let's hit it." Helga started to walk with the other boys (and Phoebe) following behind her.

'_This is going to be a very long night.' _Arnold thought to himself as Helga spit into a trash can. Arnold sighed and kept walking.


	3. Chapter 3: Mr Illusion

**Hey Arnold: The Switch: Chapter Three**

**I hate not having internet more than almost anything…except not being able to watch Hey Arnold! or cartoons in general. That sucks more than anything. Sorry to make you guys wait so long for updates. Here we go.**

Helga and Phoebe walked in front of the two boys as they followed. Helga stopped and so did they.

"What is it Helga?" Arnold asked. Helga turned around.

"Where do you want to go first, Arnold?" Helga asked with her arms crossed. Arnold was shocked. Did she just ask what _he _wanted to do for a change? He scratched his head.

"Is this a trick question?" Arnold asked dumbly.

"No, I just don't know what I want to do yet so I figured you could use your football head to figure out something we could all do together. Is that too much for your oddly shaped head to handle?" Helga asked sarcastically. The real reason Helga had told Arnold to pick was she was trying to get on his good side. She figured why not tonight? It seemed logical.

"No, I can pick if you really want me to. I think we should go to the magic show first. I heard it was going to be really good. What do you guys think?" Arnold asked Gerald, Phoebe, and Helga. Helga shrugged.

"Alright football head, I guess we could do that," Helga answered. Phoebe and Gerald nodded in agreement. Arnold smiled.

"Awesome, let's go!" Arnold said as he led the way to the magic tent. The three children followed him at a quick pace to try to keep up with him.

They all entered a dimly lit tent with a small wooden stage with a stool and a chest on it. Arnold, Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe took their seats in the front row. There weren't many people there so they got good seats. Helga rolled her eyes.

"Gee, I wonder why there aren't very many people here," Helga said sarcastically.

"Can you please be more positive?"Arnold asks politely but with a bit of annoyance in his voice. Helga gulped.

"Sure football head," Helga said rudely but she did agree to be more positive. Arnold was taken back and remembered that they were supposed to be really nice to her.

"Thank you Helga. You know, you look nice today," Arnold said absentmindedly. Helga looked at him curiously.

"Umm...thank you," Helga said. Arnold didn't realize that he shouldn't have said that. Helga sighed in her mind.

_"He thinks I look nice today! Oh my gosh! Keep your cool Helga. You can make it through this night," _Helga thought to herself.

Suddenly, there were flashing lights and a smoke machine let out a whole bunch of smoke. A man in a cape was on the stage suddenly. The people who were actually there, were amazed. They clapped and the man bowed.

"Hello everybody, I am Mr. Illusion! I will be performing tricks for you tonight and i hope you all enjoy them. If you don't...there are still no refunds so don't even try it," Mr. Illusion said seriously. he then put another smile on his face. "Now let's get on with the show!"

**Hope you like this so far! Please review! I love it when people review sooooooo much! (:**


	4. Chapter 4: The Spell

**The Switch: Chapter Four**

**Hope you like this chapter. This is where the exciting parts start to happen! :)**

The children watched as Mr. Illusion did some of the same old lame tricks. Rabbit out of a hat, sawing some one in half, but then it got exciting.

"I will now make two people switch bodies! I will of course need two volunteers from this lovely audience," Mr. Illusion said. Nobody really were that intrigued but a couple from the audience, who seemed really perky, raised their hands.

"We will, we will," they yelled. Mr. Illusion smiled.

"Come right up then. Please, clap your hands for these volunteers," Mr. Illusion said. The audience clapped halfheartedly.

The couple made their way to the stage with wide grins on their faces. They stood in front of everyone.

"Okay then, we will have to say the magic words," Mr. Illusion said. "Switch thy heart, switch thy body, switch these hearts and bodies to a state of solemnly," Mr. illusion said mystically.

Arnold and Helga shivered as a blast of wind blew throughout the tent. Mr. Illusion looked shocked. He didn't know that would happen. He turned to the couple.

"Do you feel any different?" Mr. Illusion asked. They scanned themselves and the woman shook her head.

"No, Derek, do you?" She asked her significant other. He shrugged.

"Not really Cathy. I don't think it worked Mr. Illusion," Derek said. Mr. Illusion blushed but snapped his fingers.

"It won't work right away but tonight you should feel very different. You will wake up with each other's bodies switched!" Mr. Illusion said. The audience booed.

"You're a liar!"

"You're a phony!"

"Shut up!"

Mr. Illusion scoffed.

"You call me a liar and a phony? You shall see! You shall all see...besides the joke is on you! No refunds you bums!" Mr. Illusion threw something on the floor and there was a puff of smoke. He was gone as everyone looked up from coughing from the smoke fumes.

The children rolled their eyes and they all left the tent. The other members of the audience left as well.

**Hope you're enjoying! More to come soon! To let everyone know, my first YouTube videos are out now! I will put links in the next chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Friendship?

** The Switch: Chapter Five**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter! If you have any questions on anything then feel free to Pm me or put them in the reviews! I promise to get back to you as soon as possibly can! :)**

Gerald, Phoebe, Arnold, and Helga walked around the carnival for a couple hours but they were still kids. They decided that they needed to go home or their parents would worry and they were getting sleepy. Arnold was the first to yawn.

"Do you want Gerald and I to walk you two home?" Arnold asked with his gentleman side showing through. Helga internally sighed but calmed herself.

"If you want to football head," Helga said as nice as she could but still using the nickname, just to not give too much away.

"Okay, we will," Arnold said. Gerald looked pretty happy about being able to walk Phoebe home. Phoebe looked happy too. Helga didn't look very enthused but she was ecstatic... on the inside of course.

The group of children started on their way home. They dropped off Phoebe first, then Gerald. Then it was just Arnold and Helga walking together.

"So...Helga...is there a reason why you were so nice to me tonight?" Arnold asked, trying to break the silence. Helga gulped.

"I thought I would try to be nice for a change. That's all," Helga said while shrugging. Arnold raised a brow at her.

"Thanks...what are you going to do tomorrow on your day off from school?" Arnold asked.

"Probably sit around and wait 'till I get my first order from Miriam or Bob. Or even better! Olga will come over and scold me or torture me," Helga said sarcastically. Arnold frowned.

"Is your home life really that bad?" Arnold asked. Helga rolled her eyes.

"No, I just complain because I like it. Please, it's worse than I complain about," Helga said.

"I'm sorry...I wish I understood...I mean, my life isn't perfect but I don't think I would change it...except for having my parents back," Arnold said. Helga cringed a little but tried to hide it. She always felt sorry for her love, for not having his parents with him anymore. She wanted nothing more to comfort him but she couldn't do too much.

"I...I umm...I'm sorry Arnold," Helga said. Arnold smiled.

"Thanks Helga. I'm sorry too. I wish we could see what the other one has to deal with. Maybe we would have gotten along better before. Don't you think so Helga?" Arnold asked. Helga smiled a bit.

"It's a nice thought Arnold. Well, see ya' Arnold," Helga said as they walked up the steps to Helga's house. Arnold nodded and smiled.

"See you later I guess," Arnold said. It was almost like they were both trying to stay in each other's presence for as long as they could. With Helga, this made sense but why would Arnold want to stay with Helga? Helga rubbed the back of her neck.

"Do you umm...maybe want to come inside for a little bit? We can have hot chocolate if you want," Helga suggested. Arnold smiled but then frowned.

"I forgot that I have to be home at 11:00 or my grandparents will scold me for not coming home right away. Helga frowned but shook it off.

"Okay, whatever...bye Arnold," Helga said as she reached for the door handle. Arnold grabbed her arm and yelled,

"Wait!" Helga turned slowly, breathing heavily from the contact he was giving her. "I wanted you to know that I had a good time tonight and...I would love to come over tomorrow," Arnold said with a smile. Helga was freaking out on the inside but kept her cool.

"Oh...okay...if...if that's umm...what you want then sure, come over tomorrow at 1:00. Don't be late though or else!" Helga snapped to keep her cool. Arnold smiled and nodded. He took his arm away, which he still had been using to hold on to Helga's arm.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Arnold said as he walked away with a smile on his face. Helga sighed as he walked away. She slid down her door and put her hand to her chest.

"I love him so much," Helga said. She then composed herself and went to her room where she could dream about tomorrow's activities.

Arnold got home just before eleven and went to his room. He changed and got into bed. he knew that this was the beginning of a great friendship.

**Oh my gosh!** **Were you expecting that because I wasn't! lol. Hope you're enjoying and more wacky crazy stuff to happen in the next chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: What the Heck!

**The Switch: Chapter Six**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Arnold opened his eyes slowly and was shocked to find that he was in a pink bedroom. He looked around. He didn't recognize this room but then it hit him. This was Helga's room. Why would he be in there? He saw that he was in her bed too. He was getting a bad feeling. Did he fall asleep in her room last night? He didn't even go in...did he. He slowly got up and saw her mirror as he walked past it and stopped in his tracks.

He was looking at himself but he didn't see himself. He saw Helga! He was wearing pink pajamas and had blonde pigtails. He touched his face and looked up and down. He was frozen with shock. What was going on? Was this a dream? He didn't know what was going on at all.

He slowly walked to the phone, which was on Helga's bedside table. He picked it up and dialed his phone number. There was one ring before the phone was picked up by someone.

"Hello-" Arnold said but stopped when he heard Helga's voice.

"Oh my gosh! Football head, what the heck is going on?" The voice said. Arnold recognized this to be...his voice. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Helga...is that you?" Arnold asked. Helga sighed.

"Yes but are you...me?" Helga asked. Arnold gulped.

"Yes...I mean...I don't know...I'm me but I look like you," Arnold said.

"I think we know what happened," Helga said. Arnold looked from side to side.

"What?" Arnold asked. Helga sighed.

"I thought you were smart. I know this seems unbelievable but I think that magician switched are bodies instead of the couple from last night," Helga said.

Arnold let this set in and he understood.

"I think you're right but...what do we do about it?" Arnold asked nervously. Helga thought for a moment and sighed.

"I don't know but I know that we need to first find the magician and give him a what for and tell him to change us back before he get's my fists in his face," Helga said. Arnold chuckled a bit. "What's so funny? How is any of this funny?" Helga snapped.

"It's just...my voice saying those things is funny. Anyway...go on," Arnold said, trying to withhold his laughter.

"You annoy me so much football head. Anyway, let's meet outside the carnival in ten minutes. Get ready and don't do any funny stuff! Good bye!" Helga said as she slammed the phone down. Arnold looked at the phone and shrugged. He put it down and realized that he would have to get himself..."Helga" dressed. He gulped as he put his hand on the door handle of her closet.

**Uh oh! What's going to happen now? They are sure in a pickle. lol. Happy reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: New Information

The** Switch: Chapter Seven**

**Here's the next chapter to his crazy story. :)**

Arnold gulped as he twisted the handle. He opened the door and nearly fainted at the sight of what he saw.

There was a statue that looked an awful lot like his head. He saw a stack of books with pink hearts on them. He saw pictures of himself on everything. There were pictures on the walls, on the books, and even covering the floor. He was shocked to see that Helga would have this many pictures of him in her closet.

He decided not to look through anything and just get an outfit. He picked a pink dress like one that she normally wears. He got it and he started out the closet door when he looked back for a moment. He bit his lip and went back. He knew it was wrong but he had to know. His curiosity was getting the best of him. He picked up a book. He opened the first page and saw his name written all over on the inside. He was even more shocked at this. He flipped the next page to see many drawing, of what was most likely supposed to be his head. He saw so many things that could scar a ten year old boy for life. He flipped the page one more time and was intrigued.

It was poetry. It was beautiful poetry. He read some lines and went on and on until he read four more pages. He realized that Helga said not to be late so he hesitantly put the book down and got up. He left the closet and closed the door. He left and looked at the dress he had picked. He gulped.

He thought for a moment and snapped his fingers. He picked up the dress and put it over his head. He pulled down the pajamas under the dress and picked them up from the floor. This made it so that he wouldn't see anything he knew he would die for seeing.

He made Helga's bed and then set the pajamas on the bed and came down the stairs. He saw Helga's Mom asleep on the couch and decided to leave her alone. He then saw Big Bob about to walk out the door. Arnold tried to walk around him but couldn't get around. He tapped Big Bob on the shoulder. Big Bob turned and glared.

"What do you want Olga?" He asked rather rudely. Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"Umm...you mean Helga...umm...Dad?" Arnold said kindly. Big Bob rolled his eyes, ignoring what Arnold/his daughter had said and walked out the door in a huff. Arnold frowned but started out the door himself. He hoped this wasn't going to be a long period of being in her body because he wouldn't be able to take much more of her parents or this crazy information he was figuring out about Helga.

**Hope you liked this. The next chapter will be for Helga! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Helga's Attitude

**The Switch: Chapter Eight**

**Here it is! Hope you are happy that it's going fast because I'm happy to get a lot of work done. I have been kind of busy making videos lately but I should not be making too many for a few days. I will make some but not too many because writing a lot for you guys is a big priority of mine. :)**

Helga sat on the bed. She breathed slowly. She was having mixed feelings. She wanted to do so much right now but she knew it wouldn't be right. Arnold had been rubbing off on her.

She slowly took off his pajama shirt and put it on his bed. She nearly fainted at the sight of his chest. She breathed in and out. She opened his dresser and picked a shirt that he normally wore. She put it over her/Arnold's head. It was very hard to get it on but she pushed it over and it finally came over her/his head. She then looked down. How was she going to do this? She pulled his pants down and gulped.

She got pants and slipped them on through her/his legs. She sighed with the feeling of seeing that wonderful sight. it wasn't too much but it was just enough to keep her okay for the next little bit of time she would have to contain herself.

She walked out the door but was stopped by one of the boarders, then many. They all started talking to her. They gave demands but in a nicer way then Big Bob. they actually asked. It was still overwhelming.

"Are you going to help with my laundry?" One man asked.

"I thought you were going to help me make a sandwich?" Another, obviously lazy, boarder asked. Helga was getting annoyed.

"Shut up! I'll help you when I can help ya' but not now! I have some where to be!" Helga yelled. They were all shocked to hear this from Arnold. Helga knew this wasn't on character for her beloved but at this point, she didn't care. She nodded with satisfaction and started walking down the steps. The boarders all watched "Arnold" walk down the steps. They then started arguing with one another.

"What is with those crazy boarders? How does Arnold stay his sweet self when he's constantly bothered by such annoying little-" Helga was ranting when a shoulder went on her/his shoulder. Helga jumped but stopped her rant.

It was Gerald.

"Hey Arnold...what were you going on about? If you talk to yourself, people might think you're crazy," Gerald joked. "Arnold" rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he said. Gerald looked at him suspiciously.

"What's going on with you?" Gerald asked. "Arnold tugged away and walked away faster than Gerald and in a huff. Gerald just watched his best friend walk away with a rather angry expression and crossed arms.

**Drama alert! Drama alert! lol. Helga is being mean. What will this do for Arnold? You shall soon see very soon. Can't wait to write and for you all to read it. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Bad News

**I want to say thank you to all the kind and sweet comments that all of you have been giving me. It's made me so happy! When I'm emotional...I write! I can be super sad, angry, or happy! It means I have much to write. I am having a great night so I'm super happy! Your comments are the cherry on top! Thank you all so much! :)**

Helga was walking towards the carnival entrance with irritation radiating all over her.

You see, she wasn't irritated because of the current situation because frankly, she loved it! She was in the body of her beloved so of course she would be happy about that but something else was irritating her.

Arnold was ten! Ten! He should not have had to deal with adult problems. She was starting to understand him even more than she thought she did. He had to deal with adult things when he should be enjoying his childhood. Sure, he had fun but helping adults was not a kid's number one choice to spend a weekend.

She came closer and closer to the entrance but was surprised to see that there was no carnival left there. She ran and read the piece of paper on the fence. It read:

**The carnival has been closed for health purposes. We are so sorry but hopefully we'll be back next year! Thank you for being so understanding. **

Helga read it and was about to freak out but thought for a moment.

"This could be the perfect opportunity to do something great for my beloved. I could help him in so many ways. This is a blessing in disguise! I know what I need to do. I need-" Helga was ranting when she heard footsteps. She turned and saw herself. It was crazy. She then realized that it was actually Arnold, she froze. She realized that he might have heard her.

"Hi...Helga," Arnold said, fighting a chuckle.

"Ha ha, this is not funny! Anyway...did you hear what I said?" Helga asked nervously.

'No...what did you say?" Arnold asked.

"Nothing! So...bad news football head-" Helga was interrupted by Arnold chuckling. She looked at him questionably.

"Aren't you the football head now?" Arnold asked with laughter about to come from his throat. Helga wanted to kind of laugh but stayed in her mean demeanor.

"Shut up! Now, back to what I was saying! The carnival is closed so we're stuck like this for a while," Helga said. Arnold went frozen. He could tell this day could not get any worse.

**Hope you enjoyed! Have a wonderful night! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Acting Like You?

**The Switch: Chapter Ten**

**I cannot believe that we're already on chapter ten! EXCITEMENT TIME! Thank you again for those wonderful reviews and for those of you who are following me and made me one of their favorite authors, thank you all so much! I appreciate it so much! (: (:**

Arnold frowned and looked up at Helga…I mean himself…I mean…you know what I mean.

"Does this mean we're stuck like this…forever?" Arnold asked.

Helga rolled her eyes. "No Arnoldo, it just means that we're stuck like this for a little while longer than we thought we would be!" she snapped.

"How long will that be exactly?" Arnold asked worriedly.

Helga tapped her head. "I can't see the future, Arnoldo! How would I know? I have a feeling that it could be a year because that will be when the carnival comes-"Arnold put his hand on Helga's mouth.

"You mean to tell me we might be stuck in each other's bodies for a whole entire year and…you don't even care?" Arnold asked.

Helga smacked his hand off of her mouth. If you were a person who had known them, a sight like Arnold smacking someone was a funny thing to see, which is what it looked like.

"First of all…never touch me again! Also secondly, of course I care that I'm going to be in a boy's body! Especially when the boy is you," Helga said rudely. Arnold rolled his eyes. "However, I can't flip out about it when there is pretty much nothing we could possibly do about it!"

"I really hate when you're right," Arnold said.

"I hate it when you're right too…oh wait…you're never right so I don't have to be annoyed by that. I can just be annoyed by the fact that I have your stupid voice and face," Helga said.

Arnold frowned. "Thanks a lot. That means so much to me," Arnold said sarcastically.

"Good, you're acting like me already," Helga said.

Arnold raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you're going to have to start acting sarcastic and rude to people for a while if you want to pass as me," Helga said.

Arnold looked at her with a blank expression.

"You are so hopeless! We are going to have to act like one another to make it seem like we're one another," Helga said.

"Does that mean you're going to have to act nice and helpful?" Arnold asked with a smirk on his face.

Helga shuddered. "I guess that is what that means. Maybe I should be more worried about this," Helga said.

"You know, this isn't peaches and cream for me either Helga! You think I like being in a girl's body?" Arnold asked.

"It beats being in a sweaty and obnoxious boy," Helga said with crossed arms.

Arnold scoffed. "I am not obnoxious!" Arnold said, obviously annoyed.

Helga smiled. "Well now you're not…you're even really good looking now because you're in _my _body," Helga said smugly.

"This is going to be a long year," Arnold said.

Helga nodded in agreement when in her mind she was happy about this whole situation.

**Hope you liked this! I had a lot of help with this. I don't want to say who helped me because he likes to keep his identity a secret but let's just call him a Hey Arnold! fan.** **He is great and really was great help with this. In fact, he helps me with a lot of things. **

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to review! (:**


	11. Chapter 11: Where Were You?

**The Switch: Chapter Eleven**

**Another chapter! YAY! Let's go into the world of Hey Arnold! And see what are two favorite characters are up to. Lol. (:**

Arnold and Helga were walking together. They were discussing their problem and how they would have to act and talk.

"Remember not to raise your hand in class too much, to wear my bow every day, oh and bully kids," Helga told Arnold.

Arnold told Helga that she would have to be nicer and try to be helpful as best as she could. She scoffed at this but Arnold pushed on the fact that they had to do this or people would find out. Helga agreed and kept listening.

They were talking about their plans when Gerald and Phoebe came up to them.

"We have been looking for you two forever. I mean Phoebe was looking for Helga and I was looking for you Arnold," Gerald said.

"Arnold" looked at Gerald with a scowl.

"Why do I care exactly?" "Arnold" asked.

Gerald took a step back. "Umm…dude, are you alright? You seem kind of…moody today," Gerald said. "Helga" nudged "Arnold with "her" elbow. "Arnold" rolled "his" eyes.

"Oh…umm…I'm fine tall hair-I mean…Gerald. I was just whining because Helga was being a meany pants to me," "Arnold" said with a smirk.

Gerald raised his eyebrow.

"Are you a hundred percent that you're okay?" Gerald asked.

"Arnold" nodded with a smile. "I am perfect actually because I look on the bright side of everything," "Arnold" said with a big cheesy grin spread across his face.

"Where were you anyway then?" Gerald asked "Helga" and "Arnold."

The two children gulped and shrugged.

"We decided to go see the carnival again but it turns out they closed it early," "Arnold" said.

"That's not cool dude," Gerald said.

Phoebe spoke up. "That is unfortunate that they would evacuate at such short notice," Phoebe said.

"They'll be back next year at least. Anyway…umm…Helga and I have to go," "Arnold" said as "he" pulled "Arnold" with "him" in the direction of "his" house. Phoebe and Gerald watched them go silently and curiously.

"What do you think is up with those two? They have been acting weird sense last night, Gerald said.

"I concur that they have been acting strange. I believe it might be due to them…well…having a thing, if you will," Phoebe said.

Gerald's mouth dropped open. "You…you think that Arnold and Helga…the two enemies sense preschool…the two that fight almost every day…you think they…like each other? Are you serious?" Gerald asked with confusion in his tone.

Phoebe smiled at Gerald's confused tone. She thought it was pretty cute when he did that asking so many questions, thing. "I do believe that this is the case," Phoebe said.

Gerald looked at the last of the shadows walking down the block and then back at Phoebe.

"I think you might be…right."

**Hope you liked this chapter. I had help once again. I wanted to let people know that if they need help, I can help you too. I think I can help a lot of people. I am also totally cool with people PMing me and talking to me. If you have questions, go right ahead. I also want to tell people that my YouTube page is becoming very full with new videos and lonely because of so little subscribers. Lol. *wink wink* I do really need the subscribers. I make cool videos for the most part. I hope you watch them and subscribe. I appreciate the people who do talk to me and have subscribed and appreciate the people who have stayed with me so long and read so many of my stories. Thank you all so much. (: (: **

**Link to my page: channel/UC8AQE34bdIeeBnFgC4pd0Kw**


	12. Chapter 12: Everyday Things

**The Switch: Chapter Twelve**

**Next chapter starts now! lol. Hope you enjoy a whole bunch! (:**

Helga and Arnold were sitting on Arnold's bed in his house. They had told his Grandparents that they were going to study. Grandpa bought it and let them go up there to "study." Arnold and Helga actually just needed to talk about their plans.

"You have to do it Arnold!" Helga said. Arnold sighed.

"Why do you always wear the darn thing anyway? You've worn it ever since Preschool. Will it hurt if I just don't wear it for a while?" Arnold asked.

"I love that pink bow and it's…it is very important for you to wear it," Helga said. Arnold sighed.

"Alright…if it means that much to you, then I will. I would like to know why you like it so much though," Arnold said. Helga gulped and Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"I just like it okay? Why do you want to know so much anyway?" Helga snapped back.

"Fine, I'll stop asking but I can't guarantee that I'll wear that thing every day…though I do like it…but it looks hard to tie. I honestly don't know how you tie that thing," Arnold said.

"It's not that hard Arnold," she said. She checked her pocket but remembered that they weren't exactly 'her' pockets anymore.

"What?"

"I have ribbon but it's in my pocket…well…your pocket now," Helga said, pointing to his pocket. He looked down and saw her jumper pocket. He reached and found pink ribbon. He handed it to Helga. She took it and tied it in the air, in a perfect bow.

"How did you-"

"Like I said," Helga interrupted. "It's not that hard." Helga took it and put it in "her" hair. Arnold looked up as she redid it into another perfect bow.

"I'm impressed," Arnold said. Helga rolled her eyes.

"I know I know… I'm amazing. Now that we've covered the basics, what do you need me to do every day?"

"Well…wear the hat every day and remember to try really hard to give advice because I don't want to be seen as mean…no offence," Arnold said. Helga rolled her eyes and sat back down from tying the bow.

"Yeah yeah, I know that I'm not nice. Now I think you should leave "my" house. I'm tired," Helga said, putting air quotes around the word my.

"Okay, I'll go now. Bye Helga," Arnold said as he started walking down the steps and toward the door. He opened the door and started off to his new home for a while.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Arnold was half way to his house when he heard yelling. He turned around to see himself running down the sidewalk. He sighed out of exhaustion. He wasn't in the mood for Helga at the moment.

"Arnold…I…need to…tell you…something…really…important," Helga said through breaths.

"What is it?" Arnold asked as politely as he could manage. Helga put her hands on her knees.

"Wow…I ran way too much. Anyway, I need to tell you not to go in my closet. I have…personal stuff in there. Okay?" Helga asked.

Arnold was about to tell her that he already did but knew he might just die if he did. He kept his mouth shut and just nodded. Helga nodded and smiled. She waved good bye, happy that he hadn't interrogated her about why she didn't want him to go in there. She walked towards her new home for a while.

Arnold felt really bad about lying but really had no choice. He really didn't want Helga to kill him. He was too young to die. He decided just to not go in there anymore. He figured because she hadn't told him before not to do it, that he was in the clear. It wasn't like him to find loop holes but he didn't want to feel guilty. He started off to his new home once again, hoping there would be no more interruptions. He was dog tired.

**Okay, so I know I got a request for longer chapters. I couldn't do it this time but I promise that I will do my best to do longer chapters. There is a certain time for those and this one just wasn't it. Hope you know why I didn't do it this time. **

**Also, to the mean reviewers…I try my best on knowing the right writing rules and tools so please be kinder when telling me things. Also, I don't like curse words in my reviews. I mean, you can say them but not in a mean way, please. I am trying to be as kind as I can by asking you all, though most of you have just been wonderful. I'm thankful for very few bad reviews. I am also thankful for so many wonderful and sweet reviews. Also, to the guest reviewers, I so wish I could message you back. Just know that I read every one of my reviews and take them into consideration. Hope you enjoyed! (:**


	13. Chapter 13: Sleeping & Waking Up

**The Switch: Chapter Thirteen**

**In reply to awesomeness100, I can make my chapters longer. I will do my very best. I also don't want to give anything else to the other readers but I will tell you that the answer to the other question is no that is not how they will switch back. Sorry if that's what you were expecting. Hope you enjoy anyway! (: P.S. thank you for all the reviews. I very much appreciate them! It encourages me further. (:**

Arnold laid in his new bed, thinking about the events of these past two days.

How was he going to survive a whole year of this? He didn't know how to be mean…only in dire circumstances could he be what people would describe as mean.

He figured to forget about it for now and just sleep. He heard yelling downstairs and suddenly felt bad for Helga G. Pataki. She had to deal with this every night.

He sighed and slowly started to drift asleep, being used to a lot of noise but not such horrible things.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Helga laid in her new bed and sighed. She was so hoping that he had not washed his sheets. She took a whiff of Arnold's pillow and let out a peaceful breath.

"Oh yes, he didn't wash it…it still has that beautiful scent on it. This is going to give me an opportunity to find out what shampoo he uses! Best day ever!" Helga said through her face in the pillow.

She suddenly had a weird feeling.

She realized that she had to go to the bathroom and smiled a bit at the thought. She then frowned. She really didn't want to be that weird but she figured she had passed that a long time ago when she broke into his house…numerous times. Also, it's not like she hadn't come close to seeing it before.

'Would it make that much of a difference?' She thought to herself. She then put her legs together and crossed them. It hurt very badly. She couldn't hold it anymore. She ran downstairs and to the bathroom.

She was about to sit down but remembered that a guy couldn't do that so she unzipped her zipper and 'did her business.' She kept her head up but snuck a peak for longer than she really should of. She sighed and when she was finally done, she zipped up, washed her hands, walked back to her room, changed into Arnold's pajamas, and fainted on the bed. She stayed asleep the rest of the night. She also had wonderful dreams.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Helga's eyes fluttered open. She yawned and slowly got up. She went to the mirror and was delighted to find a full length one. She sighed as she saw her beloved's reflection.

She then yawned once more and got dressed. She put on his blue tiny hat and was ready to face the day. She then remembered that she needed to take a shower and squealed with delight.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Arnold's eyes fluttered open and he yawned. He slowly got up and walked to the face mirror. He saw Helga's reflection and tilted his head.

He had never noticed how blue her eyes were until he really looked at them up close. He shook this off and went back to getting ready. He had been holding in his urge to take a shower. He knew he would need one and Helga would most likely force him to take one but he was going to avoid it for as long as he possibly could.

He got dressed as he did yesterday, with his eyes closed. He tried to tie the bow but was getting aggravated with its difficulty to cooperate with his fingers. He sighed and gave up. He figured he could just have Helga do it when he got to school.

He put the ribbon in his jumper pocket. He wondered if there was anything else he should take so he looked in her dresser and gasped in surprise at the sight before his eyes.

He saw the same gold locket from so long ago with his picture in it. He picked it up and inspected it. He tried to open it like he tried to, so long ago but to no avail.

He saw a screwdriver in the dresser to and took it. He fiddled with the two items for a little while and finally, to Arnold's happiness, it clicked open, revealing an inscription inside of the golden heart. He began reading it.

**Hope you enjoyed this and to the reviewer who wanted longer chapters, I tried super hard! I was going through a bit of writers block and got more help once again. I hope you still really super-duper love this chapter anyway. I hope you all have wonderful days and weekends! I am ready to party! Reading fanfics and writing is my party so woo hoo! (I am a nerd) (: (:**


	14. Chapter 14: Lockets and Showers

**The Switch: Chapter Fourteen**

**Here is the next chapter! YAY! **

**Okay, before you start reading, I have to say that I am so happy with all the reviews! It makes my heart so happy when I read them. Keep em' coming because I never want them to end! You guys are the sweetest ever! Thank you all so much…though I have already said it….you are the best! (: (: On with the story! (:**

Arnold woke with a start.

"What in the heck was that dream supposed to mean?" Arnold asked himself as he rubbed his tired and confused eyes. He yawned and got up. He did all the things he did in his dream to get ready. He even opened up the dresser again…just to make sure.

He was not surprised to see that there was no locket. He sighed and closed the dresser.

He put the ribbon in his jumper pocket, like he did in his dream to get ready. He even opened up the dresser again…just to make sure.

He was not surprised to see that there was no locket. He sighed and closed the dresser.

He put the ribbon in his jumper pocket, like he did in his dream. He sighed and walked down the stairs, and seemed to be going very slow, because he was still a bit tired, even if he had gotten a lot of sleep. Events like the ones he had gone through these past days can make one very tired.

Arnold was going to eat breakfast but saw that they had nothing but cereal. They didn't even have milk for the cereal. They were also out of butter and bread for toast. Arnold sighed and went out of the kitchen to see Helga's mom asleep on the couch. He saw Big Bob at the hall mirror, straightening out his tie.

Arnold went out the door as fast as he could, wanting to avoid the Pataki family as much as he could.

He walked to school with a grumpy expression. He didn't bother changing his attitude because he was Helga now and being grumpy just made sense.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Helga got out of the shower with a look of happiness and peace. It took all of her will power not to faint on the spot. She took deep breathes as she got dressed in the bathroom.

She walked back up to his room and made sure she had everything she needed. When she knew she was ready for school, she left. She walked out the door with a smile on her face. She didn't bother changing her happy attitude because it was perfect for Arnold.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Arnold got to school and waited by the steps for Helga. He didn't want to but knew he had to get this bow tied and only she could do it. He sighed with impatience as he waited for her to show up. He also needed to make sure she would act like him.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Helga was walking happily down the street when she stopped. She started to think if she took a shower…he might have taken a shower. This made her worry and frankly think about what else he might have found, like her locket.

She started power running when she remembered that she had left her locket in her dress pocket. Her parents sure wouldn't find it because Miriam was too lazy to wash the clothes but if Arnold did his do goody thing, he might wash her clothes and find the locket.

She ran faster and faster, until she was finally at school and she saw herself, a.k.a. Arnold, waiting for her at the school steps. She ran up to him out of breath.

"Arnold…I need…to ask you…something. Did you…take a shower…at all?" Helga asked, trying to catch her breath.

Arnold shook his head vigorously. "No! I would not do that," Arnold said.

Helga let out a big breath. "Good….also…you didn't happen to find anything of mine today?" Helga asked.

"No...why…was there something I was supposed to find?" Arnold asked curiously.

"No! I mean…it's good that you didn't find anything," Helga said. She then noticed that he didn't have the bow in "his" hair. "Why aren't you wearing the bow?"

"I figured you could tie it for me. I still cannot do it," Arnold said with a frown.

Helga sighed and pointed down, so he would sit on the steps. She sat down behind him and started tying.

"So…did you take a shower?" Arnold asked.

Helga gulped. "Well…I umm…yes but…" Helga was going to explain but Arnold interrupted her.

"You took a shower…without my permission? That's…why would you…I'm confused," Arnold said with a stutter.

Helga kept tying as she explained.

"You needed one. Your body stunk. Also…it was really gross but I mostly kept my head up waaaaay high. Of course I saw…a little bit but I tried not to because you're gross and I wouldn't want to see anything!" Helga defensively said. Arnold rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad you tried not to look and you didn't see anything really. Thanks for being honest I guess," Arnold said.

Helga sighed internally. 'He's still kind, even when I insult him so. Oh how I love him.' Helga thought.

"I'm done football head," Helga said as she stood up. Arnold did as well.

"Umm…you do realize that you really can't call me that anymore?" Arnold asked with a smile on his new face.

"I can call you whatever I want," Helga said as she put 'her' hands of 'her' hips.

"I mean…I have to call you that to keep up the image," Arnold said. He tried to keep his satisfaction under wraps. After so long of torture, he had to torture her now.

"I guess at school you do but at either of our homes or when it's just us…you keep your mouth shut," Helga said.

"Alright Helga," Arnold said with a smug smile plastered across 'his' face.

"Now let's go in before we're late. We should draw the least attention to ourselves as possible. If we mess up, we don't want anyone to notice," Helga said. Arnold nodded and they both walked up the school stairs. They took a deep breath, ready to face the day and do their best to act like one another.

It was going to be a long day…it was going to be a long week.

**Woo! I am so happy! It was a long ride but I finally got this chapter done! I made it very long for you all but I hope awesomeness is happy with this length. I tried really hard. Hope you enjoyed. (:**


	15. Chapter 15: School and Showers

**The Switch: Chapter Fifteen**

**Next chapter time! Yay! Hope you enjoy and hope I can write this long enough for people. :D :D :D :D :D**

Arnold and Helga walked into the building with nervous looks on their faces. Luckily, almost everybody was already in class. They rushed because they didn't want to be late to class.

They got there just in time and sat at their desks. Their best friends noticed that they came in with each other and nodded at one another. Gerald tapped on 'Arnold's' shoulder.

"What do you want now?" 'Arnold' asked rather rudely. Gerald was taken back a bit.

"Umm…I just wanted to know why you've been spending so much time with Helga lately," Gerald said.

'Arnold' gulped as 'he' thought of an excuse to say.

"Well…umm…I just have kind of learned to appreciate her and her smarts and her beauty," 'Arnold' said. This made Gerald gasp.

"Arnold…you like like Helga?" Gerald asked.

'Arnold' started to panic. 'He' might have gone too far with that comment.

"No, I just think…she's not that bad you know," 'Arnold' said. Gerald accepted the excuse but was still skeptical.

"Alright…whatever you say," Gerald said.

'Arnold' sighed with relief that 'he' had gotten away with that slip up. 'He' really needed to be more careful with what 'he' said to people.

The same interrogation was happening to 'Helga,' though 'she' had been less angry and rude.

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with Arnold lately. Is what I think happening going on?" Phoebe asked with her eyebrow raised is a curious manner.

"Umm…what do you think is happening?" 'Helga' asked. Phoebe nudged her.

"That Arnold is reciprocating his romantic feelings for you finally. Or should I say ice cream?" Phoebe asked which made 'Helga' almost choke on nothing.

"What do you mean…romantic feelings?" 'Helga' asked.

"You know, you're emotional and strong yearning for him should have been noticeable by now, though boys can be ignorant at times, you would think he has noticed by now that you…love him," Phoebe said in a whisper. 'Helga' was about to faint from these shocking words.

Did Helga really love him? Arnold wanted to know and he wanted to know very soon. He also was surprised at how gossipy girls could be...and talking bad about boys? That was kind of harsh.

Before 'Helga' could respond, Mr. Simmons came up and clapped to quiet the class.

"Okay students, time for a special day of learning. We will start out with…" Mr. Simmons went on with his lesson but only few of the children were actually listening, 'Helga' and 'Arnold' being the ones who had their heads in the clouds and not observing the assignment.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

The week groaned on and on. It was Wednesday and Arnold had still not showered.

Helga on the other hand had been showering every day and enjoying every second of it.

Helga went over to her house to meet Arnold. She smelled him right away. She nearly puked at the disgusting smell.

"Umm…Arnold…you know you have to shower at some point…right?" Helga said to Arnold.

"I think I can wait for a while longer," Arnold said.

"How long are we talking? I mean…we may be switched for a whole year and…you cannot go that long without a shower. It's not healthy and…I don't want people thinking I don't shower and I smell," Helga said to Arnold.

"I guess but I don't think it would be very gentlemanly to take a shower when I'm in a girl's body," Arnold said with a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Oh umm…" What could Helga say that would argue with that. "Just…sense I give you permission, it's alright. Just umm…don't look down and we'll be good…besides, how have you been changing?" Helga asked.

"Oh just looking up or keeping my eyes closed…what I guess I should do for the showering thing," Arnold said with his blush staying there. This was the most embarrassing conversation he had ever had…well, with a girl anyways. There was that birds and the bees discussion with his grandpa that rivaled this.

"Yeah so…just do that…okay?" Helga said as she looked away, not wanting to see her as she was blushing.

"Umm…okay but…are you sure? I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with," Arnold said, trying to weasel his way out of it.

'He's such a freakin' gentleman…how is he that wonderful?' Helga thought to herself.

"I'm sure but…don't try any funny stuff…like I said before. Got it?" Helga asked. Arnold nodded and Helga nodded with a in charge look to it, like she had gotten her way and…that's exactly what happened.

"I better get going so your grandparents don't freak out that I was gone for so long. See ya' later Arnold," Helga said. Arnold nodded and waved goodbye as she walked out of the room.

How was he going to do this?

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Arnold paced in the bathroom. He had Helga's clothes on the counter and he was completely ready to take a shower but…he really felt weird about this. He felt as though he was invading her…personal space…though that ship probably sailed when he came into her body.

It didn't matter though. He had already figured out that she liked him and looked into her closet on that first day. He knew that she probably was looking at 'him' right now. He didn't care what she was doing though. He only cared that he might be doing the wrong thing and couldn't handle it.

He took a deep breath and knew that he was going to have to do it at some point so he pulled the dress down and off of 'his' body. He let it slip down as he closed his eyes and picked it up. He felt around and found I on the floor. He set it on the counter and sighed. This was going to be the most difficult thing he had ever done…ever…in his entire life.

**OMG! What's gonna happen now?! You'll have to wait and see I guess. Mhahahaha! *EVIL LAUGH* :D I hope that was long enough. I wanted it to be close to a thousand words and it was...in fact I think it was a thousand...if you don't count this than it might be a bit less but I'm rambling. :D :D :D I have completed my goal! *cough cough* What is with me today? I am so weird.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and more chapters to come! :D :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Shower and Sleep

** The Switch: Chapter Sixteen**

**I'm on a roll baby! Yeah! Ahem…anyway…enjoy! *Goes in closet from embarrassing author's notes***

**Also, this is going to be a pretty short chapter. I'm sorry but this doesn't really call for a long one. :D :D**

Arnold slowly went in the shower with his head up. He gulped and stepped in. He had luckily avoided the bathroom mirror but it was close.

He took the soap he saw and rubbed it on the places he was alright with, lie under arms and arms but nothing really else. He then turned on the shower head and rinsed off. He then dropped the soap and he had been getting so relaxed that he absent mindedly picked it up and saw some things he didn't want to see.

For a ten year old boy to see that… it pretty much ruined his childlike innocence forever but he realized that it wasn't so bad. He then shook these thought off and went back to appropriately washing. He then washed Helga's hair and saw some pink cherry conditioner and guessed it wasn't Helga's but her mom's. He shrugged and used it anyway.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Arnold finally finished and stepped out of the shower. It felt good to be clean, even if he wasn't in his body.

He got dressed into Helga's PJ's and went to bed. He went to sleep pretty easily and happily that night.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Helga sat up, not able to fall asleep. She was so worried. She knew Arnold wouldn't look at her…on purpose but what if he saw something on accident and thought it was disgusting. She couldn't live with it.

She didn't even want to think about what would happen if he saw that she used cherry conditioner!

She took a deep breath as she realized Arnold wasn't that mean. She slowly started to get sleepy and fell asleep.

The two children both had pretty crazy dreams…both about the latter. :D

**Again, really sorry for the short chapter but this was meant to be a kind of…sweet and funny chapter. I promise to try to do a really BIG chapter the next time. :D :D**

**Also, I might not be able to update for a few days because I'm going to my mom's for the weekend and might be going on a trip. Hopefully I can go to the library but it's closed on Sunday and my mom is busy a lot so we'll see what happens. :D :D :D**


End file.
